Speechless
by Shirahime-sama
Summary: Harry vit depuis 3 ans dans une cabane dans la forêt interdit, le monde autour de lui l'évitent, il est devenu muet à cause d'un accident de potion, et Dumbledore lui bloque c'est pouvoir et en plus Voldemort reprend son apparence mais perd la mémoire..


_**Bonjour, je vous poste ma première fic sur se site, Bonne lecture !**_

_**Auteur : Shirahime-sama (DaemonElddir)**_

_**Titre: Speechless **_

_**Disclaimer: L'histoire m'appartient mais pas les personnages ;_;**_

_**Genre: Romance , Fantastique , général**_

_**Rating: M (je vais essayer u_u)**_

_**Résumé: Harry vit depuis 3 ans dans une cabane dans la forêt interdit, le monde autour de lui l'évitent, il est devenu muet à cause d'un accident de potion, et Dumbledore lui bloque c'est pouvoir. Voldemort a reprit sa véritable apparence mais il devient amnésique. Comme va t-il géré tous ça ? HPxTR**_

Paroles

_"Pensés"_

_**Prologue**_

Au manoir Riddle, Voldemort, -le mage qui terrorisait tous les sorciers du monde-, attendait tranquillement et avec impatience, Severus Snape, le maître des potions à Hogwarts et son plus fidèle espion qui lui avait concocté une nouvelle potion complexe qui lui permettait de reprendre sa véritable apparence mais qui lui infligeait en retour une amnésie temporaire, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, même si il perdrait la mémoire pour un petit moment, il reviendrait le méchant mage noir qu'il est, il en était sur... ou pas. En attendant l'homme en noir, Voldemort appela un elfe et lui demanda un verre, et du whisky pur-feu, qu'il sirota à petit coups, quand il entendit que quelqu'un venait de transplaner devant lui, Riddle posa son verre sur l'accoudoir de son trône et se leva, pour toisé de toute sa hauteur l'homme agenouillé devant lui. Ce dernier, déglutit difficilement, il savait qu'il était en retard et le Lord n'aimait pas attendre, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, si Dumbledore arrêtait un peu avec ses réunion pour parler d'un certain survivant, il serrait venu à l'heure.

-Sssnape, pourquoi est tu en retard, ne vas pas me dire que c'est encore a cause d'une des réunion de se vieux fou, si ? siffla le seigneur,-mécontant- tout en tournant au tour de sa proie.

-Je...Si maître, je suis désolé. Severus courba encore plus le dos que son nez rentra en contact avec le sol humide, il frissonna en pense à se que le lord allait lui faire subir.

-Je vois..._Doloris, _il le laissa que quelques minutes sous le sortilège avant d'arrête, il avait envie de reprendre son apparence, maintenant.

-Donne moi la potion et pars, je veux être seul, ordonna t-il avant de se mettre au centre de la pièce et d'invoqué en miroir pour se regarder.

Quand il fut seul, il ouvrit la potion et l'apporta à ses lèvres avant de l'avaler cul sec. Son sang se mis à chauffer et son corps à rapetissir, mais se qu'il n'avait pas prévus, c'est qu'il reprenne son apparence qu'en il avait 16 ans, et à cette âge là il n'était pas devenu le mage noir de maintenant, et ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est qu'il perdait la mémoire juste quand il voulut ouvrir les yeux. Dans le reflet du miroir on pouvais voir un adolescent grand et mince mais pas pour autant maigrichon, il avait les yeux d'un mélange d'ambre et de noisette ou l'on pouvait si on regardai de plus près de petit touches rouges. Ces cheveux était d'un beau châtain au reflet auburn, un peu ébouriffé sur le devant mais lisse derrière qu'il retombait souplement sur ces épaules. Tom fini par arrêter de se contempler et alla chercher des vêtements d'un ce lieu inconnu-tous en visitant-, ce n'est pas qu'il aimait pas la robe qu'il avait sur lui mais, il nageait complètement dedans. Quand il trouva une chambre il fouilla dans une des armoires et sortit une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir mais avant qu'il est réussit a bouclé sa ceinture, deux personnes aparures. Il releva la tête et regarda l'homme et la femme devant lui.

-Qui est tu ? Pourquoi est tu dans la chambre du seigneur ?demanda l'homme en le fixant froidement. Ce dernier avait de long cheveux blond presque blanc attacher en une queue de cheval et portait une robe argenté .Tom les dévisagea un moment avant de reprendre son activité, à savoir, mettre une ceinture.

-Tu vas répondre, morveux, s'exclama cette fois la femme, elle avait de long cheveux noir bouclé et elle était vêtu de noir.

Enervé que l'on traître de morveux et que l'on ne soit pas poli avec lui, il leur lança deux puissant stupéfix. Avant que le sort ne l'atteigne, Lucius eu le temps de donner l'alerte aux autres mangemorts. Puis avec la baguette qu'il avait trouvé dans la robe qu'il portait, Tom s'enfuit. Il parcouru plusieurs couloirs qu'il le menait au même endroit avant de se retrouve devant deux immenses portes, il se retourna et vit que plusieurs personnes lui courrait après en aboyant des ordres pour l'attraper. _"Il y a plus qu'une seule solution, je vais me transformé et partir dans la forêt"_Il mis en action ses "paroles" et à la place de l'adolescent se trouva une panthère noir au yeux mis doré, mis marron qui se mis à courir à en perdre haleine vers la forêt interdite. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, il regarda dans les alentours et vis au loin une petite cabane très bien cacher des arbres et des herbes, il se mis donc à marcher en direction de cette maisonnette mais avant qu'il ne posa sa deuxièmes pattes à terre, un vicieux sort de découpage le touche au flanc. Il hurla avant de vaciller et de s'appuyé sur le premier arbre venu. Plusieurs autres sorts le toucha, mais avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience il put voir une petite silhouette s'approché de lui et passé une main douce dans son pelage et deux émeraude le fixés avec inquiétude.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry était assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil en train de bouquiné. Depuis sa deuxième année à Hogwarts il vivait ou plutôt était retenu en captivité dans une petite cabane dans la forêt interdite, il aimait bien être ici, il se sentait en sécurité par rapport à Privet Drive, il avait tous, une chambre pour lui avec salle de bain et toilette, un salon avec une cheminé -si quelqu'un veux lui parler- et une petite cuisine, mais là il s'ennuyait, cela fait depuis 3 ans qu'il était ici -bien sur il allait toujours à Hogwarts- et 1 ans qu'il était muet à cause d'un accident de potion -évidemment- en cours et de plus Dumbeldore lui avait bloqué ces pouvoirs sans lui demander son avis, c'était sois disant pour l'aider, tu parles il pouvait lancer que des sort basiques comme les stupéfix ou des accio, mais c'était mieux que rien il pouvait au moins se protéger des animaux qui l'approchai de trop près ou qui l'attaquait. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus de voix ces "amis" l'évitaient, il commençait à se demander se qu'il avait fait, même Snape et Malfoy n'étaient plus chiant en vers lui pendant les cours. C'est à se demander si c'est parce qu'il avait perdu la voix que tous le monde se séparait de lui, alors, il restait seul, travaillait plus -comme il avait plus de temps libre- et commença à apprendre à devenir un animagus, depuis il arrivait à se transformé en un beau jaguar noir avec deux émeraude perçant, il allait de temps en temps se balader dans le parc ou dans la forêt interdite pour oublier tous se qui n'est pas lui.

Grâce à ses fréquente transformation, il avait changé, il n'était plus le petit et maigrichon garçon d'avant, il avait pris en muscles, grandi et faisait maintenant un bon mètre 70, ces cheveux c'était allonger pour venir ce nicher entre ces omoplates et il n'avait plus besoin de lunette, il voyait au si bien que les autres. Pour ce qui en était de sa voix, Mme Pomfresh avait dit qu'il pourrait retrouver sa voix a tous moment, ces cordes vocales étaient juste abimés, des fois il arrivait à prononcer quelques mots mais il souffrait de se petit effort alors il n'essaya plus. Pour que les autres le comprennent, il écrivait sur un cahier -se qui prenait du temps- ou il montrait les choses du doigt -se qui prenait encore plus de temps-. Revenons au présent, Il se leva est soupira, il en avait mare, il faut qu'il sorte d'ici. Il pris sa baguette qu'il mis dans sa poche arrière de son jeans et sorti.

Il inspira un bon coup avant de soupiré à nouveau. Il n'avait même pas mis un pied devant l'autre qu'il entendit un hurlement d'une bête, non loin de là. Il chercha des yeux les intrus, et quand il vis des mangemorts attaqués une panthère il se dit que se n'est pas normal, les petites sbires de Voldemort ne s'abaisseraient pas ça, si ? A torturer de pauvres bêtes innocentes ? Il se mis a courir et quand les hommes le repèrent il lança plusieurs stupéfix bien placer, heureusement que se n'était pas Malfoy Senior et d'autres autrement il ne sais pas si aurait su se défendre. Il se dirigea vers l'animal et le caressa doucement, en voyant qu'il allait perdre conscience il l'évita le corps blessé et l'emmena directement dans sa chambre pour le soigné. Harry chercha quelques baumes cicatrisant et des serviettes. Après qu'il est fini de s'occuper de la bête , il invoqua un siège et s'assit devant son lit pour se reposé, plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Petite rewiew =) ?

-à suivre- (désoler pour ceux qui ont comprit que j'exigeais vraiment des review pour continuer l'histoire, j'ai fait une petite faute de frappe ^^')


End file.
